


Welcome To Hell™

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Drugs, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, and kenny, but he loves kenny, clyde is lonely, craig and tweek are super cute, craig hates clyde, craig loves blondes, everyone loves them, flirty pick up lines, i like wendy, no one likes cartman, oh yeah and wendy is here, probably a foursome, sometimes, texting fic, this is creek and bunny centered, with some style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clyde made a group chatCraig hates it!More people joinwelcome to hell™!





	1. Clydes Kingdom!

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy,,,,, this is the first fanfic ive decided to publish cause i REALLY like group chat fics (there should be more) and they’re really easy

**< Clyde_is_the_man added gay_space_boy, Coffee_Freak, and killin_it_token to the Group>**   
**< Clyde_is_the_man changed the group name to “Clydes Kingdom”>**

 

gay_space_boy: wtf is this

gay_space_boy: clyde i dont wanna be apart of some dumb group chat

Clyde_is_the_man: but craaaaaaaaaaiiiig

Clyde_is_the_man: i worked so hard on iiit

gay_space_boy: no you didnt

 

**< gay_space_boy has left Clyde’s Kingdom>**

 

Clyde_is_the_man: TOKEN CRAIG LEFT

killin_it_token: what do you expect me to do? ask tweek

Coffee_Freak: GAH! what do you want me to do?!?!??

Clyde_is_the_man: ask him to come back!

Coffee_Freak: augh! okay i’ll try!

 

**< Coffee_Freak added “gay_space_boy” to Clyde’s Kingdom>**

 

Coffee_Freak: craig!! please come back!!! <3

gay_space_boy: ...........

gay_space_boy: clyde i hate you

Clyde_is_the_man: ????i am innocent boy

killin_it_token: l i e s

Clyde_is_the_man: TOKEN!!! I TRUSTED YOU!!

killin_it_token: ~~_wrong choice sucker_~~

gay_space_boy: anyways, fine i’ll stay

Clyde_is_the_man: YAY

gay_space_boy: dont test me tho

 

**< gay_space_boy changed the group name to “fuck you clyde”>**

 

Clyde_is_the_man: ;’(((((((((((

gay_space_boy: 凸(｀0´)凸

Coffee_Freak: craig

gay_space_boy: yeah babe?

killin_it_token: (((omg so cute “babe”)))

Coffee_Freak: can you bring strip and some movies over?

Coffee_Freak: auGH! token!

gay_space_boy: of course tweekers <3<3 omw

Coffee_Freak: <3

Clyde_is_the_man: THEYARE SO CUTE I M DYIN

killin_it_token: ikr!!!

killin_it_token: best gays in south park

Clyde_is_the_man: besides us ;););)

killin_it_token: you ruined it

Clyde_is_the_man: ;((((


	2. Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clyde is a crybaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely OOC for craig to be nice to clyde but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i love clyde

**< Clyde_is_the_man added “kenneths_dick” to fuck you clyde>**

kenneths_dick: why

kenneths_dick: yall im tired

kenneths_dick: why am i here

gay_space_boy: i have the same question

Clyde_is_the_man: bc kenny loves me <3

kenneths_dick: of course i do <3

killin_it_token: wtf

Coffee_Freak: wtf

gay_space_boy: wtf

gay_space_boy: only i can love clyde fuck off mccormick

Clyde_is_the_man: !!!!!! CRAIG?!?!? LOVES?!?!? ME?!?!

kenneths_dick: thats okay i love butters more

gay_space_boy: fuck off clyde

**< gay_space_boy changed Clyde_is_the_man’s name to “Crybaby”>**

Crybaby: :(((( but cregg ily

Coffee_Freak: hey.

Crybaby: AHH TWEEK IS MAD AT ME

killin_it_token: tweek x craig is the only thing i ship

killin_it_token: craig x clyde is gross

Crybaby: im gonna cry :(

kenneths_dick: fits the name

**< Crybaby added “Professor_Choas” to fuck you clyde>**

  
Crybaby: BUTTERS UR BF IS BEING MEAN TO ME

Professor_Choas: ???

kenneths_dick: i did nothing of the sort!! i said i loved you!!

Professor_Choas: ........

kenneths_dick: but not more than butters!!

killin_it_token: clyde

killin_it_token: tell butters the truth

Crybaby: ,,,,,,, _okay fine_ kenny was nice

Crybaby: but craig was mean!!

gay_space_boy: craig is always mean

Coffee_Freak: aUAH-! dont talk about yourself in 3rd person! it sounds like aliens have taken over your body and pretending to be you!! THAT COULD BE WHATS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW AND THEYRE TRYING TO PLAY MIND TRICKS ON ME!!! AAAAAH

gay_space_boy: tweek no im sorry! im not an alien i swear to you! i’ll be over right away to make you coffee and bring stripe

Professor_Chaos: awe, poor tweek D:

gay_space_boy: im here tweek

killin_it_token: god damn that was fast

gay_space_boy: i ran

Crybaby: _they're so c u t e_

Crybaby: otp

Crybaby: why cant someone love me like that! :((

Professor_Choas: im sure someone loves you Clyde!!

Crybaby: do u love me ;3;

kenneths_dick: aye thats mine

Professor_Chaos: (>^_^)><(^o^<)

killin_it_token: everyone here is acting so adorable what is this

Crybaby: we need more

**< Crybaby added “Staniel” and “KyBro” to fuck you clyde>**

Crybaby: cAN wE plEASE cHAnGe thE naME

**< killin_it_token changed the group name to “too many gays”>**

kenneths_dick: accurate

KyBro: ew kenny ur name

Staniel: why did you add us you dont like us

kenneths_dick: they wanted more homos

kenneths_dick: and you know you like it kyle ;)

Staniel: ew

**< Staniel went offline>**

**< KyBro went offline>**

kenneths_dick: :((

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /crying/

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its s u p e r short but im tired and have school ugh but i hope its good


End file.
